Ring Around The Rosy
by Cheshire's ColdEyes
Summary: Hinata runs away from the hyuuga household, being unable to take it anylonger. She accidently runs into Itachi. That is where this story begins.
1. Prologue

This is pretty short sorry about that but this is just the prologue

and it'll get better and longer in the next chapter....I hope.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor I ever will, unless something goes terribly wrong in the time space continuum

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ring around the Rosy_

She's running trying to get away from the place she once called home.

_A pocket full of posies_

She doesn't care if she dies running as long as she can get away

_Ashes_

Away from the lies away from the pain

_Ashes_

She finally runs out of energy and collapses right in front of a murder who killed his own family.

_We all fall down_


	2. Chapter 1

See told you it would be longer. :) This is pretty much telling you why Hinata ran away and the emotions she's feeling, why she did what she did. I tried keeping her in character but it's kinda hard to do. Your own thoughts are different then your actions aren't they?

Just remember that she's depressed and won't act like herself until she wakes up or snaps back to being the shy girl we all know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any or the characters....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was sure that she was floating even if that was physically impossible unless one was to create a jutsu that could make you lift up in the sky without using much chakra. That and the added darkness told her she must be dreaming or in a state of unconscience. She must have fainted while running....

_Running away_

She didn't want to think about it not any more she didn't want to cry, or feel pain. She rather feel empty and float around in the darkness she was currently in. She didn't want to remember.

_Memories better left dead_

The looks the Elders gave her, the sadden look her father held, the hidden regret her Nee-san didn't want her to see. After all she had done. It was still not good enough.

_Faces that are better left forgotten_

Something new was growing in her an emotion she tried to suppress and succeeded until now it was too much to bear and she couldn't help agreeing with it for once.

_Anger_

She had done nothing wrong yet she was being forced into a marriage because they thought she wasn't strong enough to lead the clan. Even after she had gained her fathers approval. She tried so hard not asking for a thing in return and yet...

_She wasn't good enough_

She had friends that were and probably would all ways be there for her but they couldn't get her out of this no one could. Not even Naruto, even if she already accepted the fact that he wouldn't see her the same way she did, she had always hoped he would save her as a friend. It was however out of his control as well.

_I'm all alone _

She didn't want to wake up not till someone was willing to help her out.

_No one will _


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Naruto or any of the characters no matter how much I may wish it.

Now it's Itachi's point of veiw

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi wondered what to do with the girl lying before him. She had fainted clearly from exhaustion, her chakra levels where extremely were low. Her dirty clothes told him she was traveling for many days, and by the lack of equipment, in a hurry. Perhaps a run away?

_Running from what?_

Itachi wasn't concerned that she might be a spy or assassin. Any one of the two would be more papered and they wouldn't have fainted when their dangerous target was so close by.

_She wasn't a threat_.

Her head band around her neck caught his attention next. It had the symbol of the hidden leaf village. His old home. The one he left and wanted to cleanse the dark memories of.

_Konoha_

What was a leaf nin doing so close to wave country? The metal didn't have a scracth going through the symbol so she wasn't a missing nin by choice. Most likely she was still loyal to that place. She was young, by what he could tell, probably just turning 18. Her hair was long the color of a moonless night. Her skin pale like his but very healthy.

_Who was she?_

It didn't matter he had to either take her to the leader, kill her, or leave her where she was. By the way she was moving he had to make his choice quickly.

_It was going to rain soon_

He bent down to get a closer look and come up with a solution. Not a second later did her eyes snap open. Red met white and he now only has one choice.

_Sinful Sharigan eyes meet pure unblemished_ _Byakugan eyes. Now lets begin._


	4. Chapter 3

It's slowly but surely getting longer and more interesting. I even wish I could make it longer but oh well. Sorry if I misspelled any words. Oh and before I forget

**nwyd: Hinata was supposed to marry a wealthy clan leader from another village. More will be told later on... hope that satisfies your curiosity for now. :)**

Disclaimer:I Do not own NAruto

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was too surprised to even make a sound. She did however manage to blink twice as if to make sure she wasn't in some kind of Illusion. The red eyes with black swirls going around signifying the Sharigan made her think of Sasuke. She had only seen him from afar and that was only because of Naruto, who he was always with, but it was enough to tell that the man who was now standing before her was neither Sasuke nor someone who she had met in the past. He had long dark hair tied back in a low pony tail that was either black or brown she couldn't really tell. When she looked at what he was wearing it made her wish her chakra levels weren't so low. He was part of the Akatsuki.

_A black cloak with crimson clouds_

Despite everything she tried to get up. She wanted to escaped not die. Although in the back of her mind she was wondering why she wasn't dead yet. Why hasn't he killed her? He was staring at her without showing no emotion or saying anything. That unnerved her more than anything else. After her fifth attempt she finally got up to a sitting position. He was still staring at her.

_Run away ninja's who are traitors to there village_

"You're a Hyuuga." His voice was as emotionless as his face. It wasn't a question but she found she had to answer him. "H-hai." She internally flinched hearing her soft stuttering voice. She thought she had gotten over it. "You are to come with me." She couldn't stop the question that came out of her throat or make it seem any less frightened. "Why?"

_The dawn of the nightmare_

His next words were said in the same tone as everything else. "You have no other choice." He was right she couldn't even stand much less fight him. She wasn't one to give up but after all that has happened and the circumstances she was in, she had no other option. "W-when and I-if I get m-my chakraback. I won't a-agree so easily." To her surprise and fear he knelt down in front of her. "Good. I'll be waiting." The last thing she saw were his crimson Sharigan eyes activate before she was once again thrown back in darkness.

_Akatsuki_


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

And to those people who are reviewing... Thanks for reviewing!!!:) I personally think I will enjoy writing Itachi's point of view much more than Hinata's I don't know why.

Enjoy the new chapter. Forgive me for the spelling and grammer mistakes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi picked up the unconscious Hyuuga not at all surprised that she was light. If any one were too see Itachi carrying anyone they would think it was some kind of genjutsu. Luckily there was no one to witness this odd occurrence. He certainly didn't wish to do this but he was left with no choice. The girl was too weak to even stand up on her own not to mention she was very untrusting towards him if her words were anything to go by. She noticed his cloak no doubt about that. He couldn't let her see where the Akatsuki were staying now could he? So he knocked her unconscious. It was easier for the both of them. He had to take her to his leader. She was an unmarked Hyuuga, a ninja as well, and far away from home. Pein would like this, having someone with all seeing eyes was something that he wouldn't pass up.

_All seeing eyes_

Itachi held back a sigh of annoyance knowing that he was about to get a few odd looks not to mention the comments Deidara was sure to make. It was however irrelevant for him so he would ignore all of the looks and words until his seemingly limitless patience ware thin and he would threatened whoever the poor soul was that snapped it.

_That could see through the toughest surface_

As he ran dodging, jumping tree branches, and landing almost effortlessly on the ground he couldn't help but think back to what the girl in his arms had said to him. Even through she was clearly afraid and was no match for him she had looked him straight in the eyes and told him, with as much determination as all one could hold, that she would fight him when she was strong enough.

_The eyes can not see through the soul of another that is determined by the person who contains a certain kind of spirit _

It was interesting to say the lest. He blocked out all the thoughts about the girl when he stood infront of the entry way to the hideout. This was it there was no going back for him or the girl unless of course death counted.

_A Spirit that won't die as long as there's a small spark._

He entered without hesitation and without guilt.

_Byakugan_


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry about the wait I had a lot of things to do with school and choir stuff. To those who have waited patiently thank you. This is the longest chapter I have written in this story. It's still Itachi's point of view the next one will be Hinata's. Forgive me if any of the characters are OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi held back his look of annoyance once he entered the door to face, exactly what he expected, odd looks from all the members. He had forgotten that today was one of the odd days that meant no missions. Meaning that all the members were of course going to be in the living room of their little hideout. It wasn't much. The room was big enough to fit everyone without being cramped but not huge either or else it might attract attention. Their were two long couches and two wooden chairs. Sasori was seated of course in one of the wooden chairs that he made. Daidra sat on the other, while the rest of Akatsuki sat on the couches and some sat on the floor.

_Some people are related by blood_

There was about a five minute silence. Every one was just staring at the unconscious girl in Itachi's arms and him self. Some of their expression were just a questioning look a raise of an eyebrow and plan old amazement. _Is it really that odd? Do they have to give me such looks? _The moment of silence was of course broken by Deidara. "Why the hell are you carrying the corpse of a girl? Un I mean I knew you were odd but come on. Un." "She's not dead." was Itachi's only emotionless reply. Deidara rolled his blue eye. "Okay un. Why are you carrying a _living _girl into our base? If you haven't noticed we are a criminal organization. Yeah."

_Others by bonds_

"Deidara shut up and let Itachi explain." Kisame said showing a shark like grin at daidra to try to intimidate him. It worked a little to well. Itachi was glad that he had Kisame as a partner but he will never show it in an obvious way. "I will once I talk it over with the leader. Is he in?"

_They go by different names_

It was Sasori who answered. "He is but you must leave the girl here."He then gestured to the couch which was now cleared. Itachi nodded laying the Hyuuga down, and went to go see the Pein.

_Family_

The room he entered was dark as how he came to expect it to be, the voice that called out he was also used to. "Itachi why did you need to see me?" "I found a unmarked hyuuga from Kohana. I came across her on my way back from wave country." Itachi answered in his monotone voice. "A Hyuuga... how old is he?" "It's a she. No older than 20 most likely 18. She seemed to be running away although the leaf symbol has not been tarnished. I have also brought her here."

There was a moment of silence as the leader decided the girls fate.

_Friends_

"Give her a choice, she can either stay or be killed. If she decides to stay you are to train her." "Yes Pein-sama." itachi bowed moving towards the door thinking he was done. He stopped when he heard his leaders voice. "One more thing. Do try to convince her to stay otherwise it would be such a waste."

_On one hand we have no choice the other however is the family we ourselves chose _


	7. Chapter 6

Again forgive me if any of them seem out of character. If they are please tell me so I can try and fix it. Thank you once again to those who review.:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Now entering Hinata's point of view.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata could here voices even though she couldn't see anyone. She didn't want to open her eyes she was too comfortable. What ever she was laying on wasn't cold or rough like the ground. She knew that this was exactly why she should open her eyes and find out where she was, but at the moment and time she didn't care. She didn't want to. At least not until she started hearing the voices so much more clearly, that it wasn't considered mumbling any more.

_Voices of the past will whisper in your ears_

"What should we do with her?" a rough male voice asked far to her left. "Nothing. She is Itachi's problem." This one's voice was much smoother and younger sounding than the other. _Did he just say Itachi? Wasn't he the one who massacred the uchiha clan? "_But he's not here. Can I eat her?" This one's voice was dark and she had to try her hardest not to shiver or show any signs that she was partly awake.

_Your insecurities will be one of those voices_

"You can't eat her Itachi will most likely servilely harm you. Not to mention she's too pretty to be dinner perhaps a sacrifice would be better. There is however no way in hell that I would try that with Itachi being around. That fucker would probably kill me, two times over but since I'm immortal, it would hurt like hell to heal the wounds." The new voice was in between rough and smooth. Hinata tried not to flinch at the slight use of words and what he wanted to do to her.

_If you listen you will fall_

"I suggest you to stop discussing the girl's future because none of them will come true unless Itachi agrees. Which I highly doubt."A nice deep voice entered the conversation. Hinata couldn't take it anymore she wanted to see who was talking. She wanted to know where she was and who was to decide her fate. She groaned when she tried to move her body. She had been sleeping for way to long. "She's waking up un."This voice had the lightest tone out of all the others. She tried opening her eyes only to close them again because of the light. "No shit sherlock."

_If you don't you will fail_

She opened her eyes only to find a blond haired young man with only one visible blue eye the other was covered by his bangs, staring back at her. Hinata blinked as if to make sure she wasn't seeing things. He was leaning over her as if getting a good look. Hinata's mouth went dry and she was unable to say any words. "Deidara move away from her your scaring her." The deep voice entered making her turn to face the one who spoke. She shuffled a gasp. A man with gill's and the color of the sea was standing next to the wall to her right. _A shark man? _

_No matter what you do you'll lose _

"Um wh-where am I?" She asked cursing her soft frightened voice. She looked around the room hoping someone would answer even though she knew they probably wouldn't. "Your in the Akatsuki's home." she turned her head to the smooth voice surprised that someone answered. He seemed to be no older than her with hair a dark crimson like hair and gray bored looking eyes.

"Why did Itachi bring you here?"the young man asked her. For some reason he reminded her of Gaara. "I-I I'm sorry. I don't kn-know." hinata didn't know why she was being polite or so soft spoken these people are killers, but for some reason she couldn't help it.

_What will you chose?_

"I see. I hate having to wait for Itachi." Was the boy's only reply. "Why would you be waiting?" every one turned their head in time to see Itachi, an emotionless face ever present. He walked as if no one was looking at him and stopped right in front of her. "You have a choice hyuuga. Either stay or die." If there was any emotion coming from his voice she couldn't tell. All she could do however was glare. "I refuse." The words were out before she could stop them unyielding and strong, yet it still held her soft tone.

_Is it okay to try something new?_


	8. Chapter 7

Here's another chapter and once again Thank you for the reviews! They make me smile. Sorry that this is so short. Well shorter than the last one at least. I don't know how that happened. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I Do not Own NAruto. If I did Hinata would play a bigger part than the one she currently has in the MAnga.

Itachi's point of view...I think

* * *

The room was as silent as a grave after Hinata's response. All were looking at both Hinata and Itachi wondering if they were about to witness the girl's death first hand. Itachi slightly lifted eyebrow was the only indication that he was affected. If he were to say that he was not surprised and completely unaffected by the Hyuuga's reply he would be lying. Then again no one was about to know that. The leader told him to try to convince her, which meant in his terms do anything you can to make her stay.

_Patience_

"Are you sure you want to answer me so quickly without knowing what you can gain from it?" Every one always wanted something be it power, fame, wealth, strength, there was always something that made people change their minds. "Th-there's nothing I-I want fr-from you." Was the girl's frightened reply. The more he spoke and was around the girl the more confused he would get. She was clearly scared and yet she still continued to refuse him._ This is starting to get interesting "_Really? We can train you_._ You will never be considered weak." The slight flinch the girl gave him was enough for him to know that he hit a wound.

_Persuasion_

"I-I don't ne-need st-strength."Her voice was as convincing to herself as it was to Itachi. A complete lie."I-if It's at the cost of my village." Ah so she was loyal. Itachi almost let out a smirk. He could use that. "Didn't you already betray them by running away?" He was going to pick at her insecurities till she agreed. She was becoming an open book no matter how tightly bound it was. "I didn't betray anyone."Her tone once again changed it was cold. "Then why did you run away? Aren't you betraying them by leaving instead of staying and protecting. Isn't that what a leaf ninja does?" Of course he didn't believe a word he was saying but the girl most certainly did. He could already tell by her wide eyes that she was a kind hearted one. Those were hard to find.

_Killing_

"I-I didn't."She was back with her stuttering voice. "Why did you run away? Was it because you couldn't handle the blood shed or was it because you weren't strong enough?" He was simply amused when she glared at him not caring that he had his sharigun activated. "I am not weak." Her voice had an ice cold undertone to it even with her soft voice it was clear. He must of hit something sensitive. Good.

_Protecting_

Itachi simply stood up staring down at the girl. "Then why did you run away?" The emotions that showed on her face told him everything. The leader would be happy. He had won the first round. Half the battle was his but he could never tell what she would do next perhaps she would surprise him yet again. "Sasori. Take her to the empty room next to mine."

_Defending_

The red head simply nodded his head. The Hyuuga now looked lost and confused as if she had lost her way. _You will come to get used to it. It's the way life is. Nothing is certain. _"Give me you hand if you will." Sasori's voice cut through the silence just as emotionless as Itachi's only a little more softer and soothing. The girl gave Sasori her hand, without hesitating, and let him pull her up and lead her to her temporary quarters.

_That is the Ninja way_


	9. Chapter 8

Here you go another chapter. Thanks to all those who review, fav, and alert. :) Oh and there might be some sasori/hinata if you look at it that way. Sorry if there are any misspellings or grammar issues. I know once again it's short. :pI have no clue when it's going to get longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hope you enjoy.

This is done in HInata's point of view

* * *

Hinata felt numb as if she couldn't feel a thing. She was so out of it she didn't even wonder where her room might be located or that it was right next door to Itachi's. She didn't bother making a mental map of all the turns she had to take, the many doors she passed or why she could faintly smell blood coming from one of the doors. All she could think about were _his _words.

_Confusion_

She didn't even noticed when the one called Sasori stopped causing her to run smack into what she assumed was his back. She took a step back bowed her head and muttered a quick apology. She rose her head up quickly once it caught up to her what she had done and to who. _Old habits die hard. _When she looked upSasori's eyes only glinted with amusement. Surprise would be a serious understatement to what she was currently feeling.

_Unanswered riddles_

"You certainly are a curiosity."His voice was as calming as a still river even though she would never succumb to it. She did even want to know what he meant by curiosity. She just hoped it wasn't bad. "This will be your room for the time being." he continued, opening a dark crimson colored door it looked almost black in the light. Hinata entered the room again without resistance. She was too tired both mentally and physically to fight it, not to mention confused. She didn't want to think of anything at least not at the moment when someone was there watching her.

_Unwanted feelings_

The door closed soon after her and she was left alone in the empty room. It was pretty empty but for the three pieces of furniture. A queen sized bed with simple black sheets was at the furthest corner of the room to the right. A simple wood dresser was placed to her left a mirror was placed on top of it. There was a stand next to the bed a simple lamp was placed ontop illuminating the room with it's soft glow. Hinata all but collapsed on the bed. Despite not wanting to she began thinking of what occurred that day and the words Itachi told her.

_Unwanted thoughts_

He barley even knew her, they had just meet! And yet... yet he was able to pick her defenses with ease. He was able to get to the things that bothered her without hardly even trying. _They weren't kidding when they said he was a genius or maybe I'm to easy to read. I believe it's the latter. _What hurt the most however was the fact that Itachi a total and utter stranger called her weak, incompetent, disloyal and unable to kill. That alone hurt more than any blow that could physically be delivered.

_Illusions_

Hinata's thoughts started to turn to a different direction and she soon found herself thinking of his proposal. _He said I would never be considered weak. He told me they would train me to become stronger but at what cost? My village? Friends? My soul? No I won't do it. It's a trap I would never betray my village or friends for something so misleading as power. I will not do what sasuke did. I'm not that selfish. _However before she could stop it Itachi's voice rang in her ears. _**"But haven't you already betrayed them?"**_

_These things are what may drive you to go mad_.


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait. I have procrastantion probelms he he and also i had a bit of writers block. :) Thank you once again for your nice reviews and for those who fave as well.

Forgive me for any spelling or grammer mistakes

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto if i did i wouldn't be writing this now would I?_**

Itachi's point of view. Enjoy.

* * *

Itachi sighed he should have known that there wouldn't be a moment of silence after he sent the girl away. It was impossible to ignore all the voices coming from diffent directions. "If any of you wish to live beyond today. I suggest you shut your mouths and ask me in an adult manner. This includes you Deidara." His voice only held a tiny bit of spite but it was enough to silence everyone. Sasori chose that precise moment to enter the room and ask the first question. "Why did you bring her?"His voice held only curiosity.

_Reasons are only excuses that make sense_

"She has the bakugan and was apparently running away from her village." Itachi's answer was almost mechanical. "Is that the only reason?"Itachi looked at Sasori wondering what the puppet master was getting at. "That's the only reason. What else is there?" Itachi held his own curiosity in and the question came out as before, emotionless. "No reason only that I myself find her interesting. Will she be staying?" Sasori was most likely the only one not afraid to show when something caught his attention. Then again he only told when he was trying to get a reaction from someone or thought it was unimportant. Deidara spoke before Itachi could reply. "Yeah will she stay? She was being really stubborn not to mention she had guts to go against you Itachi, and survive. Un."

_Lies might be closer to the truth then you might expect._

A smirk found his way on Itachi's face and the rest of the Akatsuki found themselves pitying the girl. "You shouldn't worry about that. She'll join even if she is hesitant. After all every soul has a caving point, a hidden darkness, and they are so easily crushed. Oh and Deidara the only reason I didn't kill her is the same reason I haven't killed you." What made his statement all the more chilly is the fact that none of it held emotion and his smirk disappeared as quickly as it came. Even so Deadra wasn't about to be intimidated. "Sasori would beat you up? Yeah?" Sasori wanted to do a facepalm, because of the seer stupidity of his partners words, but refrained himself. _I pity Sasori for having Deidra as a partner. _"No, Leader would never allow me to do so."

_The truth might not mean a thing_

"Itachi does this mean she's off bounds to any of us?" Hiden had made his way into the conversation. "If you mean converse with her, no. However if you were to harm her in any way which includes sacrifices and or dinner then yes she is out of bounds." Itachi made sure to cover all grounds or they were sure to find a loophole and he was going to be the one to pay the price. "Now is there any more questions?" He asked getting up from the couch. When no one replied he left to his room.

_Life can end in an instant_

Itachi stopped infront of Hinata's room before entering his. He was sure he would here the sound of crying so he was surprised that no sound came from the door. _She's stronger than I thought. Either that or she already fell asleep before I came. No matter, hyuuga you will join not only because I was ordered to do so but it would be interesting to see how much you can hold inside before you break. This place could be a haven or a hell. You will have to face the same choice I did so long ago. You might be a challenge but I won't lose. I hate losing. _Itachi walked away from her door and into his room, closing the door softly behind him.

_Lie when you need to, reason when you can, tell the truth when it's in your own convince and never lie down and die when you can fight to live. _


	11. Chapter 10

Yay another update. This Chapter is the longest so far, hopefully it won't stay that way. :} Thanks for the Reviews! I'm trying to make this page not look all cramped together so this is the outcome. He he.

Forgive my spelling and Grammer mistakes. I'm getting better!...I think.

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Naruto**

Hinata's point of view.

* * *

Hinata had fallen asleep a little after Itachi's voice entered and trying to silence it took enough energy to cause her to fall into a dreamless sleep. It made her not want to wake up it had been a while since she was able to sleep without any nightmares. Too bad good things don't last forever. There was a soft knock coming from the door which she promptly ignored not wanting to be bothered. The knocking got louder and so she covered her head with the pillow trying to block out any annoying noises. She had completely forgotten that she was in a criminal organizations hide out that could kill her in a moments notice. Despite what her name may suggest Hinata was not a morning person at the moment. So she was playing stubborn and was not about to get up and open the door for some homicidal assassins.

_Every decision you make has a consequence_

The knocking became banging which came to an erupt stop only to make way for two voices.

"Do you think she committed suicide? Un?"

"I highly doubt it Deidara. She most likely is a heavy sleeper."

Hinata was slowly waking up along with her realization. "Are you sure? She sleeps longer than Hidan then. It's one in the afternoon. Yeah."Hinata was fully conscious by this point and sat up a little too quickly for her taste. She let out a small groan when everything came flying back at her. "I'm surprised she hasn't woken up with you right here in the door. You can wake up the whole building without even trying." Before Deidara could reply or think of a rebuttal, Hinata opened the door. Big wide lavender tinted eyes stared at both the blond and red head. Deidara was of course the first to break the silence. "Your alive! Yeah!" "Um y-yes?"She had no clue how to respond or why they were in front of her temporary room trying to wake her.

_Every word that comes out of your mouth can not be taken back_

" If you will follow me please, Itachi wants to see you." Hinata could only nod her head at the gray eyed young man wondering why he was being so polite to her when she was a captive. She soundlessly followed him and Deidara, who had taken to talking about art and how fleeting it was. "Deidara for the last time art is not something that disappears in an instance. It is something that lasts an eternity." Hinata was starting to relax, for some reason she didn't feel threatened by the two leading her to what she assumed was her doom. "But Sasori no danna...." The blond one was whining like a child and like a certain ninja she knew who did the same thing if he didn't get Ramen. Before she could stop it a giggle left her lips causing the two males to turn and look at her. A soft blush made it's way to her cheeks, she could feel it. "Go-gomenasi."She apologized not knowing what else to do. "It's fine I just forgot you were there your so quiet. Kinda like Itachi only without the dark evil aura. Yeah." Deidara made hand signatures when he was describing Itachi's aura. "Um- wh-where are w-we going?" Hinata asked finding her voice and courage thanks to how easy going Deidara was. "We're going to the training grounds. Itachi wants to see what you can do. Oh and by the way my name is Sasori." The red head said opening two large forest green colored doors. Through the doors was what looked to be an obstacle course on smooth tiled floors. They started walking through the course heading to another set of doors. "B-but I haven't a-agreed."

_For every light there is a dark_

Sasori smiled or she assumed it was a smile it was more like a smirk. She was no longer calm, she tensed. "I highly doubt you'll keep that way of thinking, Itachi has his ways of making things go his way. Not to mention that you don't really have a choice in the matter."He opened the last set of doors and gently pushed her through them with such a force she lost her footing and landed face down on the ground. The door closing with a loud bang behind her.

She lifted her head from the cool grass and found herself staring at the one and only Itachi Uchiha. Hinata quickly picked herself up from the ground and took two big steps back. "You sure do like making an entrance even if it is in a repetitive nature it is quiet amusing." His voice was cool as ice and held just the same emotion as one. "Why d-did you c-call for me?"She asked trying not to flinch when he moved towards her. In return she took more steps back. "Didn't Sasori tell you? I want to see what you can do." He attacked with such speed that hinata barley manage to dodge. "But I didn't agree to join!" She yelled no longer stuttering. She was frustrated that he didn't listen to her that no one did, that he would try to break her just to get her to join. "So you do have a voice. As you wish. Tell me one good reason to reject our offer and I just might let you go, not unharmed but physically alive at least."His voice didn't give way to his thoughts and she couldn't tell if he was lying or not. Either way she had to try. "My village I can't betray them." She found herself say glad she didn't stutter.

"Didn't you leave your village? Isn't that partly betraying them?"

"No betraying would mean going against them. Giving out secretes."

"What has the Leaf village done for you? Besides providing you a place to dwell which is quiet easily acquired. Didn't it make you into a weapon to kill?"Itachi asked trying to make her doubt herself. The look of surprise was completely lost to HInata when she answered him staring strait into his red Sharigan Eyes. "Aren't you doing the same?"

_There's always two paths that you must chose to take_


	12. Chapter 11

I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't updated. I have an excuse! You see my computer kept on crashing and they had to wipe out all the memory to fix it. Then other things happened…. Well you get the idea so anyways because of this I haven't been able to update. I want to give my Thanks to those who review, comment, Alert, and Fav. You guys make me like writing. I'm trying and i repeat to make the chapters longer but it's really hard to do. So thank you guys for your Patience. Forgive my spelling and grammer mistakes and also for the fact that some words tend to go missing I have no idea why.

**_Itachi's POV_**

* * *

Itachi was amused to say the least, he expected her to resist but not to respond with a stale mate. "Touché." He'll allow her this small victory. "I wonder if your Family would say the same?" His words hit the right cord as he watched with satisfaction as all the girl's determination and courage started to slowly drain from her face and eyes which were quickly averted to the ground.

_Silent doubts_

Itachi would of smiled right then but his cold emotionless exterior wouldn't allow it. Not to mention he had a reputation to uphold. He continued with her family knowing this was the best way to convince her. "Would the Hyuuga clan ever consider you to be a good ninja? I find it quite strange that no one has been sent to look for you yet .Were you unwanted?" He didn't receive a response the only thing that signified that she was listening was her hands that had tightened into fists, and her eyes had closed. He continued knowing just what to say to get her attention. "Or perhaps they couldn't see you as a good leader?" The Hyuuga's eyes snapped open.

_Cold hearted words_

"The Hyuuga Heiress shouldn't be treated like that nor could she be considered weak." Her eyes had gone wide and she was looking at him now as if her fears were just confirmed. "H-How?" she sounded frightened. He held back a smirk. "I'm not an idiot Hyuuga. It's quite easy to figure out. An unmarked Hyuuga could only come from the main branch which eliminates half of the Hyuuga or more. Your age is another factor." He stopped himself; he was getting off subject and was speaking more than necessary. In fact this was the most he has ever talked to a person before. He blocked that thought out of his mind before it became a nuisance. "You running away must of meant you weren't' holding the title up very well." Itachi continued only to be interrupted by her soft stubborn voice. "Y-you d-don't know a thing about me." _She's starting to get angry. Interesting. _"I might not know you well Hyuuga but I know what's it's like to be part of a clan who wants nothing less than perfection."

_Trials that don't mean a thing_

He glared at her then "And for the record you don't know me either."_ You never will. _The girl said nothing simply turned her head away. "I know too what its like to be used by the village." Itachi's eyes and voice blank from any emotion, was apparent. "I was never used." Her voice was a mere whisper. "Are not all ninja just weapons of destruction? Before you go on saying that we do the same let me remind you we all chose this of our free will. We only protect ourselves and aren't bond by rules such as your villages. Tell me are you truly free in that village of yours that holds so many people, one loss would be considered nothing to them. Ninja's die all the time why should they worry about you? Your clan doesn't want you. Why should they?" Itachi knew he was breaking her resolve, making her doubt herself. "It doesn't matter I-I won't b-betray my friends." She was staring striate at him as she said the words almost as if telling him she wouldn't give in so easily.

_Lies we tell ourselves to keep faith_

Itachi stared blankly back at her almost tempted to use his Sharigan. He wasn't about to however. He had been losing his sense of sight as of late, things were starting to get blurry and he didn't wish to push his nerves on something as trivial as this_._ Instead he simply walked pass the girl and stopped at the doors._ I have wasted too much time on this today._"Follow me Hyuuga unless you wish plan on starving." He waited until he heard the sound of her soft steps coming towards him to open the door. He would break the bond she had with her friends and in the process guide her to accepting the offer. It sounded simple enough too bad life has ways of making it complicated.

_Out of all these_

Itachi didn't speak a word and neither did the girl walking besides him. That is until they reached the dinning room door did she finally decidespeak. "Please call me by my first name." Her words were said as though she said them to herself. Even so it caught him completely off guard and for a moment he pondered if he pushed her too far and perhaps made her lose her mind. That would not be good. She would be of no use to them without a sense of reasoning. Although there were many in Akatuski who would dispute the claim. _I'm over analysing this._

_Surprises are the only thing we can count on_

Discrediting the previous thoughts he turned to her and asked her for her name. _I had thought that I had the girl figured out. Yet she always finds out new ways of surprising me. _She now seemed hesitant in answering but once she figured out that Itachi wasn't moving she finally let the word out. "Hinata." _A sunny place._

_For they come in the most unexpected of moments.  
_


	13. Chapter 12

*Holds up a shield in front of her* I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm a known procrastinator especially when i have writers block. I don't really like how this chapter came out some of it was writers block and i had absolutly no idea where i was going with it. *sigh* Oh well hope you enjoy it and i'm going to try to update more regulary. Thank you once again to those who fav,alert, and review. Please tell me if the characters seem out of character, and explain how there supossed to act since i am kind of winging this. Forgive my misspellings, grammer issues, and also the fact that words go missing without reason. Enjoy.

Disclaimer:_** I do not own Naruto or it's characters**_

_**Hinata's and a little bit of Deidara's POV**_

* * *

Hinata didn't know what had come over her when she told Itachi her name. Why? He was the reason she was here in the first place. He was trying to break her. Make her doubt herself; destroy the bounds that tie her to her village…her home. Yet the words had slipped past her lips before she could stop it. Perhaps it was because she was getting tired of being called 'Hyuuga' all the time. It was getting a bit on her nerves; she was not accustomed to being called her last name every single time she was called to attention.

_Names have meanings_

"Very well Hinata." Itachi's voice came out as emotionless as ever. His voice gave her the chills. It was like talking to a brick wall made completely out of ice. "This is where you'll be dining, with the rest of us." He opened the doors and Hinata quickly followed behind him not wanting to be left alone. The dining room was painted a nice calming shade of blue; a long table was at the center of the room. From what Hinata could tell it could sit 10 people without being cramped, quite a few painting hung on the walls and there were lights in every corner of the rooms. Overall, it was a very cozy, no ill intent, or bad feeling room.

_That some say define us_

Three people were already seated two of which Hinata had already met. Sasori and Deidara. The one's who escorted her to Itachi earlier that day. The other was the man that resembled a shark. They seemed to have taken notice of Itachi and Hinata standing there for Sasori and the shark man nodded their heads in greeting. Deidara's greeting was not so subtle. "Hey Itachi! And hello…um sorry I didn't quite get your name." His voice was neither loud nor soft but it was able to catch anyone in a few feet's attention. "H-Hinata." She found no reason to keep it a secrete after having already told Itachi. Out of everyone in the room, she felt more secure or at least less afraid with either Deidara or Sasori.

_However, is it really our name that defines us?_

"A sunny place. Yeah, it suites you." His smile reminded Hinata of a certain blonde but then there was a difference so big that she decided not to compare the two. There was a loud sounding smack after Deidara's sentence. "Sasori! What the hell. Un!" Deidara yelled holding his arching skull. "That was for saying something based on nothing. In other words saying something stupid." Was Sasori's bored reply. The blue colored man only shook his head a smile playing on his lips. Itachi simply walked to the empty seat next to the blue man, choosing to ignore the two bickering males. Hinata didn't move from her place and stood awkwardly wondering if she should sit or stay standing.

_Don't we define ourselves?_

Sasori was the first to notice her discomfort. "You should sit down unless you wish to find the whole room staring at you as if you were a fool." She would have thought it was Itachi speaking if it were not for the bored tone. Not wanting to annoy the red head or anyone else, not to mention she didn't want anyone staring at her for a long period, she sat down next to Deidara. This, to her was her safest choice. She then proceeded to look down at the wooden table not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. Deidara looked at the others at the table then turned his head to stare at the Hyuuga. She was pretty that was for sure, even though her hair was slightly a mess, her eyes where white with lavender mixed in them giving her the appearance of innocence. Dark midnight blue hair went down to her waist. A perfect contradiction of dark and light. _A piece of art, yeah._

_Or do we in part give a new definition to our name?_

"Why don't you speak?" Deidara asked startling Hinata enough to make her jump. "Um… I… uh." She wasn't expecting any one to actually speak to her, so she was completely caught off guard by Deidara's question. Deidara smiled noticing that he had made the girl uncomfortable. "It's not a bad thing. It's just that we have too many social retarded people who have the talking ability of a statue although not the beauty. Un" He said noting and ignoring the fact that he was getting quite a few death glares.

"It's not that we are in your words "socially retarded." We just prefer not to go down to your low level of conversation." Sasori replied to his partner's less than true statement. "Also the beauty you seem to talk about is non existent since you believe that true beauty and art lasts only a fleeting moment then disappears." Sasori continued fully knowing about the jabs he was dealing to the blonde. Deidara glared at his partner fully papered to counter his argument. The shark interrupted him before he could however. "Please don't start that age old argument again. We have heard enough of that to last us a life time." He ended his statement with a hard stare directed at Deidara.

Feeling the need to diffuse an incoming argument before she got to witness a fight that she would rather not see, Hinata asked Deidara a question that has been bugging her for a while. "Um Deidara?" The said man turned his head giving her his full attention, which had no help on her nerves. "W-why are we w-waiting here for?" she asked her voice small and polite. She was so nervous she didn't notice that her question didn't quite make sense. "Well most of the Akatuski can't cook and those who can only do so with poison." Deidara made a face as he said it. "Not very healthy if you ask me." He grinned, "So because of that someone has to go and get food that is already ready and the rest stay here. Un. The reason why it's so empty today is because some are on missions. Yeah." Before Hinata could think of a response or another topic to talk about there was a loud crash coming from just outside the room followed by a colorful amount of cursing. "Food's here."

_A definition that shapes the choices we make._


End file.
